1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to reclining chair assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to such assemblies having means to control and positionally lock a reclining action of a seat frame relative to a base frame about a single pivotal axis common to the two frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reclining chairs applicable to the present invention have a seat frame comprising a seat support portion and a back support portion which are positionally fixed relative to each other during usage. Such reclining chairs may also having a leg support portion positioned on, or relative to, the seat frame. Applicable reclining chairs have the seat frame mounted on a base frame wherein the seat frame may pivot at a pivotal axis common to both the seat frame and the base frame. The base frame rests on a support surface, such as a floor, during usage.
Such reclining chairs are known in the art including various methods of selectively locking the seat frame relative to the base frame at a desired angular orientation. Various attempts have been made to provide for the selective locking of the seat frame relative to the base frame at a desired positional location. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. Typically, these attempts have relied upon operator controlled mechanisms which move concurrently with the seat frame which makes for inconvenient operation by the seated operator. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a convenient method of selectively locking the seat frame relative to the base frame. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.